A Clean Slate
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: Kakashi's missing, a new teenage teammate arrives. It can't be just a coincidence! Kakashi lost his memories and is practically a clean slate. Can Konoha keep him close to their side or will he be overcome with darkness? Pairings? I have no idea yet, just say some. Actual summary inside. YoungerKakashi non-canon
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot- once again. Here's a brand new story for all of you readers! Tell me what you think.)**

 **Summary: Team 7's sensei was lost, and some strange teenager arrived in the same day. It could not be just a coincidence, could it? Without memories and with only the reflexes of a well trained shinobi could possess, Kakashi is a clean slate, allowing him to be molded for greatness or be pushed toward the darkness beyond. Konoha has him- for now- but how long can they hold him secure? How long can Kakashi stay there, confused and utterly unsure of his very existence?**

 **Chapter 1**

 ***No POV***

 **. . . .**

Wind howled in the distance, signalling the arrival of a foreknown storm, and the group of children, still awaiting the appearance of their sensei, stood in the middle of it. A blond shivered and glanced over at his teammates with cerulean colored eyes. "Can we go now," yet again, a whine rose from the twelve year old's mouth, annoying his other two allies- who happened to belong to Team Seven, as well.

Pink hair swooshed to the side as the green eyes narrowed at the blond boy. "Naruto, we can't leave-"

"But Sakurraaa!"

A noise to their left was greeted with an exasperated shout from the blond. Opening his mouth, the dark haired boy- who the sound echoed from- rolled his eyes, attempting to remain still with his lower back against the railing. He was freezing, but no one needed to know that piece of information. "Hn, you're just weak, dobe." Instantly, Naruto roared at the insult.

"What was that, teme?!"

A slender brow raised at him, while the blond glared him down. With a soft, " _Idiot_ ," escaping the raven haired boy, the other male of the group lunged forward, fully committed to strangling the arrogant bastard. In a matter of seconds, both boys were on the ground, throwing punches and aiming sharp kicks at each other. Upon cocking his fist back, Naruto smashed it into the usually smug or irritated face, who was sporting the latter option. The dark haired one quickly counterattacked, appreciating the loud grunt that he was awarded from the blond moron.

The girl simply watched, not even leaping in to save her "beloved" Sasuke; it just happened to be the only amusement in her day thus far, and she didn't particularly believe the raven needed the assistance. Obviously, he could hold his own against the dead last thrust at them from the second they all first met their silver-haired sensei, which was still currently absent from the group.

Yes, their teacher was relatively late or caught procrastinating to reach their meeting time and place, but this was getting ridiculous! Sakura's eye twitched when she heard a grunt slide out of Sasuke's mouth. Her anger boiled, toward the blond hitting Sasuke, toward her tardy teacher, and of the inconsiderate and despicable weather. _Why did he have to be nearly five hours late?_

The girl groaned aloud, and with one more noise, she snapped, her inner self taking charge. "Stop it or I'll make you two stop!" Neither one of the boys listening, opting to ignore the enraged kunoichi. That was did not have a positive outcome; let's just say they'd be feeling pretty sore in the morning- heck they'll be bruising now with her strength.

"Gentlemen, Ladies," a voice interrupted their quarreling. Silence filled the air until- that is- a crack of thunder erupted, and immediately, the sky released a stream of cold liquid. After the first excessively loud crack from the sky, Naruto had successfully bit back a scream of surprise. However, his eyes remained wide. Clearly, he didn't expect the noise.

"Wait..." Naruto scrunched his nose up at the grey-haired man before him, wrinkles ruling over his face more than the goatee did- in the young jinchuuriki's opinion. "Did you just say, 'Ladies,' old man?"

A slight move of the corner of the man's mouth signaled the start of a smirk, pipe fitting into his mouth effortlessly. Sasuke stated. "Looks like he was referring to you as part of that specific group." An amused expression surfaced as Naruto gasped.

"Oh heck no, you bastard. Take that back!"

He lunged forward, but Sasuke merely side-stepped him with ease, mumbling his accustomed "Hn."

"You're the one that has that duck butt haircut! It's even longer than mine!" That statement wiped any trace of delight off the other boy's face, replacing it with anger instead. A grin splitting his face, Naruto jutted a finger to his chest. "I totally got ya, believe it!" His voice and eyes matched, displaying his glee for finally showing up the so-called prodigy.

In the meanwhile, Sasuke bit his lip, concealing his hatred of the boy before him. Every fiber of the raven wanted to wrap his hands around the other's neck and squeeze. He may not let on, but he was downright ticked off. He couldn't understand his teacher was so disturbingly late and inefficient. How was he going to avenge his clan with that person as a freaking instructor.

The man before the three children cleared his throat. "You three, follow me, and please cease the fighting." Naruto and Sakura shared a similar look of puzzlement, but Sakura's had more of a worried tinge to it than the blond boy. Sasuke, with his indifferent gaze settled back into place, followed the Third Hokage silently.

. . . .

"Since Kakashi is... currently unavailable, we will have to assign you another- _temporary-_ team leader." Three pairs of eyes, all different colors, locked onto the Hokage's face. It was definitely easy to perceive that the Third was not lying, ultimately serious overall.

"You may also have another teammate tomorrow at eight."

* * *

 _ **(I came to this idea a little while ago, and I thought, why not? I'm not a hundred percent sure where I'm exactly going with this, but I know some things. Just tell me any suggestions you have. It is also unknown what the pairings are- or if there's any to begin with. However, I'm up for anything, just say something, and I'll take it into consideration. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, or at least gave it a chance.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.)**

 **Summary: Team 7's sensei was lost, and some strange teenager arrived in the same day. It could not be just a coincidence, could it? Without memories and with only the reflexes of a well trained shinobi could possess, Kakashi is a clean slate, allowing him to be molded for greatness or be pushed toward the darkness beyond. Konoha has him- for now- but how long can they hold him secure? How long can Kakashi stay there, confused and utterly unsure of his very existence?**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***No POV***

 **. . . .**

The night had passed with nothing out of the ordinary, and the sun rose for them all just like every other day. The pink-haired girl had arrived second to their designated place and was exactly on time. The raven was first, as usual. He was _always_ the first one at their meeting places. Every day, the boy would barely acknowledge her with a glance, even after she gave him a cheerful, "Good morning, Sasuke."

His eyes traveled to stare over his shoulder, ignoring the girl in front of him. He wondered why that he had to get stuck with the two, out of all of the other students. He despised his team. Every day, the question of _why them?_ would come to the boy's head, and he definitely thought about the annoyance they put him through. Those thoughts were second only to avenging his clan, which was his main objective, and it would be until he accomplished it and a few days- just to make sure of course.

He narrowed his eyes at a pebble. Perhaps this small stone would be an improvement over his so-called teammates, and just maybe, he could move forward to crush his most vital mission. He let out a sigh; he knew that the pebble was less adequate than the two others in his team. It couldn't get any worse, _right?_ His thoughts shouldn't have traveled down that road, apparently.

As if on cue, a bundle of bright orange, blue, and blinding blond hair sprinted toward the two. Naruto gasped out as he slid to a stop before them, leaning over. Placing his hands on his knees, his eyes were shielded by his eyelids, and his chest expanded rapidly. "Am... Am I-I..." He sucked in a breath. "Am I late," he asked rather quickly. "'Cause I was just-"

"No one cares, dobe," muttered the young Uchiha.

Naruto never knew why he got so defensive when Sasuke was being, well Sasuke. He just hated the name-calling. All of his life he had to endure the names from everyone, and he wouldn't just stand down when Sasuke did it. "You don't care about anything," grumbled the usually brighter- color wise, not concerning his knowledge- boy.

The other pre-teen male straightened up, body tensing, while the blond puffed out his cheeks. They both appeared to be preparing for a fight. The only girl of the group held her hands behind her back and frowned. "Naruto, stop." She wasn't exactly mad at her teammates; she just wished they would cease the violence and arguments, at least for today. They were getting another teammate for Pete's sake. It was basically a once in a lifetime experience. Typically, the teams consisted of three, excluding the sensei. It was rare- if not, unheard of- to create a team with over four, now including their teacher.

Also, they were supposed to meet another sensei this morning. Honestly, Sakura was nervous and curious. Her mind wandered to many possibilities, and she couldn't help her excitement. The anticipation of meeting both the new kid and the substitute sensei were practically killing her! She just couldn't wait much longer. However, with the first impression Team 7 was bound to make, she grew worried. There's no doubt in the girl's mind that the two boys in the group would misbehave. In fact, that's what they were doing currently.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto screamed loudly.

"Is that all you can say?"

"NO! I'll be just as smart as you, just you watch!"

"Hn, no way in hell."

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto visibly cringed, and he continued. "I'll beat you bastard, believe it!" He drew his right fist back, and he sent it at the other, who dodged to the side. Naruto ducked to evade a hand sent at his nose, and when he stood up, he grinned. Proceeding to stick out his tongue, he raised a thumbs up and flipped it upside-down. _Just for you, teme!_ The words almost came out of his throat when he landed on his backside on the ground from a foot colliding with the back of his legs. "Oof," he reached his feet just as the other rushed at him to land a hit to his side.

Naruto jumped out of the way at the last second.

The blond struck the dark-haired one right between the eyes, and instead of going right for him, he pumped a fist in the air real fast. "Gotcha!" He beamed, and then, he ran for Sasuke, who flashed his way. They connected, sending a foot this way and a fist that way.

Sakura thought she heard something far off, and she attempted to reason with the shouting duo. "Maybe you two should calm down. They'll be here, I'm sure." Once again, they refused to listen to her. Her eye twitched. Right then and there she could have hammered them into submission, but she stopped herself. She was trying to be presentable, even if her team was so dysfunctional and hectic. Another few moments passed, and she gritted her teeth. She growled low at the grunts behind her, and finally, she snapped.

She whipped around, stomping in their direction. "Naruto, Sasuke," she barked out. "How many times do I have to say stop?!" She grabbed hold of Naruto, shaking him violently back and forth.

The blond's face whipped back and forth as he stammered out. "You-You only said it once!"

"Well, then listen next time." She threw him to the ground. "And that's all I should need."

"You're not my mom..." Naruto pouted.

"What was that?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened a fraction, and he brought up his hands in surrender. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought." She huffed, green eyes becoming a little less fierce. Turning her back on them, she put her hands on her hips. "Now act like you're not five."

"But I'm not." Naruto began to argue, but with a sharp glare from Sakura, he was silenced again. _... Sakura can be really scary..._ He concluded, warily keeping a good three feet between himself and the rest of his teammates. Sasuke just went back to ignoring the others, eyes going to the left side of him. He was _not_ going to admit that he may be just a little terrified of the girl's rage and strength, but no one was ever going to know that.

Crunching of feet against the dirt alerted the three to the newcomers. In the distance, they saw two tall figures and a somewhat smaller one beside them. Naruto started to bounce up and down, almost like he just remembered the new additions to Team Kakashi- Team 7 at the moment. He rushed at dusting himself off, fixing his sleeves and collar so it fitted the right way. He was by Sakura's side now, and he was grinned widely.

"I can't believe we're getting another teammate- can you- I can't!" He was obviously excited, which the Uchiha had to automatically ruin.

"We were told yesterday." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Who asked you," Naruto hollered over his shoulder, face faintly red from anger.

Sasuke raised a brow. "You did."

Naruto's brows furrowed. "I, uh, no!"

"You just _did_."

The deadlast shook his head. "Nah-uh, you're hearing things. You're just deaf, yeah, that's it."

The two drew closer to one another, feelings evident in their expressions. Another fight was about to come forth, which was obvious by the two grabbing hold of each other's collars. Sakura sighed, long and slow. "Will you just..." Anger flashed in her eyes next, body shaking and hands withdrawing themselves from her hips to her sides. She went to turn around and separate them when a voice spoke up, crushing any of her reason to break Naruto and Sasuke up before the other three arrived.

It was too late. "That's quite enough," said the Third Hokage, pipe presently hovering over his open mouth. "You're attention should be over here." The three children glanced over at him. Sasuke remained unaffected, Sakura looked somewhat guilty, and Naruto was just confused at first. The Third raised his free hand, waving over to the other man beside him. "Of course you already know-"

"Wait, Asuma-sensei is taking Kakashi-sensei's place?!" Naruto cut off the Third in surprise, finally realizing why the man was here.

The Third sighed. "Yes, he is a capable shinobi, and I'm certain he can cover for Kakashi until he comes back." Naruto went to talk again, but the Third continued. "This is your new team member..." He gestured to the smaller figure next to Asuma. Well next to wasn't exactly correct, more like off to the side and a bit behind them.

Said member stared blankly at them, silent and tense.

The Third's voice added after a pause, either for dramatic effect or to think, "Kuebiko, meet Team Seven."

* * *

 _ **(Next time: "Naruto said, casually, messing with a leaf in his hands. 'Doesn't it seem that Kuebiko is...' A hand covered his mouth, pulling him into the darkened area of the forest. 'Naruto,' Sakura screamed for him, stepping closer to the edge of the trees. Something flashed on her right side..."**_

Reviews:

Guest/ Yungsun/ Prescripto13: Hey, thanks for the compliments on the story. Let's hope you all stayed tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
